Glee What Ifs
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Ever wonder "What If..." when it comes to Glee? Well here is where your 'what ifs' are explored. feel free to Prompt  its encouraged! Chapters range from K-M  i will put each chapter's rating at the top , so putting 'M' to be safe
1. Kurt Smoked Pot?

**...Kurt Smoked Pot?- Rated T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Was he really going to do this? Kurt looked around the room. He sat in a circle in Puck's basement with Blaine, Puck, Santana, Jeff, and Nick. Since it was summer, the Warblers and New Direction members hung out and partied a lot together. Usually Kurt stayed away from anything beyond a wine cooler here and there, but something about tonight was different. While everyone else was upstairs drinking and dancing, Puck invited anyone who wanted down to the basement to smoke some of his stash. Normally Kurt ignored these invites, but tonight his curiosity got the best of him. This wasn't Blaine's first time downstairs. All Kurt knew, was that when his boyfriend would come back from smoking, he'd be really handsy and giggly. Kurt wanted to witness this first hand. He wanted to know what the hype about smoking pot was.<p>

For the first few passes, Kurt just observed. He was a tad floaty just from the second hand smoke. He looked over at Blaine, to his right. His eyes were bloodshot and squinting and he was laughing about his fingertips. Kurt looked to his left; the joint was making its way to him. He took the slender stick in his fingers. "It's now or never, right?" everyone nodded as he placed the joint between his lips. He sucked in, drawing the potent bud into his lungs. He inhaled too much, causing him to cough profusely. His chest and throat burned.

"Deep breaths, baby." Blaine said between giggles. Kurt obliged. He slowed his breathing, the sting in his throat subsided; he began to feel light and feathery. It was nice, relaxing even. When it was his turn again, everyone instructed him on the proper process of taking a hit. Over the next couple hits, Kurt inhaled a shallow breath, held the smoke, and then exhaled slowly. Kurt's eyes fell closed and he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Colors began to swirl behind his eyelids. He felt warm, Blaine felt warm. Kurt opened his eyes, grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him deeply.

The kiss intensified. They kissed as if any separation of their lips would result in ceasing to exist. Kurt's blood flowed quickly to his lap, making him more light headed then before. They breathed each other in along with the smoke in the air as hands began to wander.

Suddenly Kurt felt claustrophobic. He pulled away from Blaine. "I need some fresh air" He ran outside, hyperventilating. The world was closing in on him. He fell to the ground into the fetal position. The next thing he felt was cold water hitting him in the face, bringing him back to reality. He was outside, on the ground, wet, and starving. He looked up to see Blaine and Santana looking at him, worried.

"Well that was an interesting trip!" he said as everyone cracked up. They all laughed until their sides hurt. He wasn't sure if it was the pot still in his system talking but something told Kurt that this won't be his last visit to the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review with Prompts as well... any "What If..." you have about glee... any at all. no matter how crazy!<strong>


	2. Jeff Warbler Was Gay?

**...Jeff Was Gay and Liked Kurt- Rated K  
><strong>

_**prompt by eb012203**_

* * *

><p>Jeff walked into Warbler rehearsal early. He plopped down in his usual seat, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Wes, David, and Thad were first, taking their spot at the council table in the front. Then Nick, Trent, Jon, and Blaine. One by one each Warbler entered the choir room. Kurt was the last to arrive. Jeff watched him glide in, as if an angel on a cloud. He didn't know what it was about Kurt, but he couldn't help but be head over heels for the countertenor. There was just one problem… Blaine. They weren't dating but it just seemed like they were attached at the hip most of the time.<p>

Jeff need a plan to win Kurt's heart. First, he needed some advice. Nick is his best friend and never seemed to have a problem with getting dates, so it seemed like a good place to start. "Nick, we've been friends for a long time. You know I love you and I trust you. I think you're the smartest guy I know…"

"Are you asking me out, Jeffy?" Nick joked, "Cause we discussed this, I don't date guys or friends, and you're both!"

"No, I'm just buttering you up cause I need a favor." Jeff was nervous. "I like Kurt. But I need to get him away from Blaine before I can even think about asking him out. Help me!"

"How could I say 'no' to that face?" Nick said, using his best Yiddish accent and pinching Jeff's cheek. "But Kurt? You couldn't like someone a little less impossible?"

Jeff knew what his friend meant but he couldn't help but want the most beautiful man he's ever known. "Please just help me?"

Knowing that the was no arguing with Jeff, Nick agreed to give his assistance. The first plan was to have jeff sit next to Kurt at lunch. It went well, except that Blaine would sit on the other side and monopolize Kurt's attention. The same went for Warbler practice and French class. Which is where Plan 'B' hatched. Jeff would ask for French tutoring.

"Alright Jeff, what don't you understand?" Kurt asked at their first study session, "Like, what specifically is tripping you up?"

"uh, well, verb conjugations I guess." Jeff chewed his lip, hoping his plan would work. "Is it Je t'adorez?"

"No, you're using the plural verb with a singular form of the noun 'you'. It would be Je t'adore, meaning 'I like you'." Kurt's voice became a little tentative.

"oh, well then… Je t'adore, Kurt. Je t'adore, beaucoup!" Jeff blurt out, blushing.

Kurt sat there, wide eyed. Jeff was suddenly scared. What if he was too forward? He knew how skittish Kurt could be. Kurt didn't say anything; instead he leaned forward and kissed Jeff. And all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PROMPT MORE! (also, i'm sure i messed up the french so please don't be mean...)<strong>

**Disclaimer that should have been at the top: I don't own Glee, Kurt, or the Warblers (damn!)**


	3. Blaine dreams about Kurt?

**...Blaine had jealous dreams about Kurt - (Rated M)** **prompted by blzrgurl71**

Blaine was really happy Kurt decided to transfer to Dalton. Kurt was quickly becoming his best friend. And the other Warblers have embraced Kurt completely.

And that's where the problem started.

Every Warbler embraced Kurt, literally. They hug him all the time, put their arm around his shoulders, even Jeff and Nick had taken to linking arms with him walking down the hallways. And it wasn't just the Warblers. Blaine would catch the flirty advances of other Dalton students towards Kurt. It's not that the attention Kurt got bothered him, it was just the fact that it distracted from their time together. At least that was what he told himself.

On one particular Monday night, Blaine settled himself in to bed. His thoughts racing about the day. His lunch with Kurt was interrupted by Flint needing help with his French homework. Then Wes and David decided to focus solely on back-up vocals, meaning that Blaine didn't even have to go. He spent the entire night in his dorm catching up on homework. Even his roommate was too busy to hang around. And now it was only 10 and Blaine was in bed. Surprisingly, but probably out of sheer boredom, he fell asleep.

_Blaine walked down the dorm corridor towards Kurt's room. He went to knock, but the door swung open quietly. When he went in to the room he was met with the sight of Kurt siting on the edge of his bed with Flint. Flint was kissing along Kurt's neck. Out of nowhere, Jeff and Nick's hands pushed Kurt back so he was lying on his back. Their hands explored his chest. Blaine triend to leave, to turn away, but his body couldn't move. He couldn't close his eyes. He then saw Wes and David massage their way up Kurt's legs. More and more boys began to file into the room to surround Kurt, to touch him. Blaine tried to yell out to help him, but he had no voice. Over the commotion of all the boys pawing at Kurt, he heard the pale boy calling for him. _

"_Blaine! Blaine, please."_

_Or was it moaning._

"_Blaine. Come on. Oh my god!"_

_Definitely moaning._

"_Blaine!"_

Blaine shot awake. The sun was streaming through the window. He looked next to his bed and saw Kurt standing impatiently, holding two cups of coffee. "Blaine, you're gonna be late! Let's go!"

Blaine threw back his blankets and heard Kurt gasp. Confused, Blaine looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers and, to make matters worse, half hard. "Shit. Sorry, uhm, I'll be out in a few. Just give me some privacy."

"Oh. Ok. We have 10 minutes, so plan, uhm, accordingly…" Kurt turned bright red and hurried out of the room.

Shit, this is a bad week and it's only Tuesday.

Blaine seemed to have forgotten about the strange dream. But he did start to become more agitated at the abundance of attention the other guys gave Kurt. Was he jealous? Was he harboring some feelings for Kurt? No it had to be just that he was jealous that _he_ wasn't getting the attention. Kurt was the shiny new toy, but eventually they'll get over him and Blaine will get back in the spotlight.

On Wednesday night, Kurt came by to study and watch a movie. "Blaine, how do you know if someone likes you?"

"Well, I guess the way they look at you and they try and find ways to touch you. like hugs and stuff. Also if they want to spend a lot of time alone with you. Why? Who do you think likes you?" Blaine wasn't sure if he was asking out of sheer interest or if he was asking so he knew who to give the evil eye to the next day.

"Oh, it's not important. Wanna start the movie now?" They placed the 'Inception' DVD into Blaine's laptop and lay on Blaine's bed. They had to lie close together in order to both see the screen. Kurt was starting to get anxious halfway through the film. Blaine wrapped his arm around him to keep him calm. As the film went on, he snuggled against Kurt and drifted into sleep.

_Blaine opened his eyes to find himself tied to the bed, naked. He looked around and saw Kurt standing at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, Trent came around from behind him. Trent stripped off Kurt's clothes and explored his creamy white body. Blaine tried to move to get Trent's grimy hands off of his friend, but he was tied tight. Trent fell to his knees and took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt let out a rough moan. But his eyes weren't on Trent, they were on Blaine. Kurt and Blaine kept eye contact as Trent brought him to orgasm. Blaine was painfully hard at the scene._

Blaine jerked awake. He went to move his hand down to take care of his dream induced erection, but he was weighted down. He looked at the mass on top of him to see Kurt cuddled up against his body. Blaine couldn't help but feel a flutter in his chest while looking at Kurt's serine face. Blaine closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, pulling Kurt in closer.

The next morning, Blaine woke to an empty bed. Did he dream Kurt being in bed with him? Or was the Trent thing the only part that was a dream? Blaine pushed it from his mind. He came to a realization last night. He wanted Kurt, and he wanted him bad. And by this weekend, he will have him.

All he needed to do was keep the other boys from his Kurt!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please keep prompting this!<br>**


End file.
